Retour à Konoha
by Sladana
Summary: Naruto a une nouvelle voisine, elle semble en connaître beaucoup sur les ninjas mais refuse d'en dire plus. Il ignore encore que la jeune femme appartient à son passé, au passé du village et que c'est pour le surmonter qu'elle est revenue.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun profit.

Voici une petite histoire qui m'est venue à l'esprit dans ma période « les héros orphelins ont besoin d'une présence féminine issue de leur passé » (cf Le passé déterré). Bonne lecture à tous !

Prologue

La jeune femme se releva, époussetant son yukata vert d'eau. Sa physionomie lui donnait l'air douce et faible mais ses yeux bleus étaient des plus résolus et assurés. Ses cheveux roux étaient noués en un chignon strict d'où retombaient quelques mèches défaites par l'effort. Elle observa avec satisfaction la toiture qu'elle venait de réparer. Une vieille femme s'approcha d'elle en s'appuyant sur une canne de bois noueux.

- C'est le ciel qui vous a envoyé ici. Après cette affreuse tornade je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma maison serait reconstruite aussi vite.

- Il est normal pour moi de mettre mes capacités à votre service. A quoi serviraient-elle sinon ?

- Alors vous repartez aujourd'hui ? Votre décision est irrévocable ?

- Oui, elle l'est. Je vous remercie profondément de votre hospitalité.

- Je continu de penser qu'une jeune femme de votre âge ne devrait pas être seule.

- Je sais me défendre, n'ayez crainte.

- Je ne parlais pas de…

Une petite fille surgit alors, traversant la cour en courant pour rejoindre les deux femmes.

- Une lettre pour vous, Melle, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Merci Mitsuko.

La fillette disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La jeune femme lut rapidement la lettre. Elle la lut une nouvelle fois. Ainsi les rumeurs étaient fondées. Le message était clair et précis. Tsunade lui intimait de revenir au village caché de Konoha. Elle soupira. Elle avait quitté son village il y avait près de quatre ans et elle ne ressentait vraiment aucune envie d'y retourner. Mais si le nouvel Hokage réclamait sa présence elle devait s'y résoudre.

Honuhi Inazuma retournerait à Konoha.

Elle remercia une nouvelle fois son hôtesse et prit immédiatement le long chemin du retour.

Konoha avait bien changé. Le grand mur d'enceinte venait à peine d'être reconstruit après le terrible combat dont avait tant entendu parler la jeune femme. De nombreuses façades d'immeubles étaient encore recouvertes d'échafaudages. Au loin les visages des quatre Hokages trônaient fièrement sur la grande falaise. Le cœur d'Honuhi se serra. D'un pas qu'elle voulait sûr elle pénétra dans le village.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

- Bonjour Tsunade-sama, salua t-elle en entrant dans le grand bureau.

- Bonjour Honuhi.

- Félicitation pour…votre promotion.

La Gondaïme sourit. Honuhi la connaissait depuis toujours. Bien que l'Hokage ait le double de son âge elle semblait aussi jeune qu'elle. Honuhi l'avait eu un temps pour professeur et une véritable complicité était née entre elles. Ainsi la plus jeune n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Tu n'ignores pas que le village est faible. J'ai besoin ici de tous les ninjas possibles…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. J'ai renoncé à ce titre il y a des années.

- Allons, nous savons toutes deux que tu continues à t'entraîner.

Tsunade posa un bandeau ninja du village sur la table et le poussa vers son ancienne élève.

- Reprends ton bandeau, je t'en prie. Pour le bien de Konoha. Ne laisse pas tout tomber. Comme moi tu as traversé trop d'épreuves pour abandonner. Nous sommes semblables, plus que tu ne le crois.

- Je suis loin d'avoir votre force.

- Et tu es loin d'avoir mon âge. Le temps vient à bout de tout.

Honuhi soupira, s'empara du bandeau et le noua sur ses hanches, sous la large ceinture de son yukata.

- Bon, que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ?

- Que dirais-tu d'entraîner les nouveaux de l'académie ? Ils sont assez perturbés en ce moment. Ils ont besoin d'une image forte pour les rassurer.

- Je ne suis pas la seule…

- Certes non mais tu as quelque chose que peu d'entre nous avons.

- Et cela m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes.

- Uniquement parce que tu ne croyais pas en toi.

L'Hokage sourit et se leva, indiquant par là que l'entretient était terminé.

La nuit était tombée, la lune remplaçant le soleil dans le ciel étoilé. Le yukata d'Honuhi ondulait doucement dans la brise. Devant elle se trouvait l'imposante stèle dédiée à ceux qui périrent au combat. De nombreux noms avaient été rajoutés récemment. Elle déposa son bouquet de fleurs blanches.

- Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Honuhi se retourna vivement au son de cette voix.

- Kakashi ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais de retour. Est-ce définitif ?

- Je l'ignore. Probablement pas. Dès que le village n'aura plus besoin de moi je m'en irais.

- Konoha est mal en point.

- Je sais, soupira t-elle. Excuse-moi mais je dois rentrer.

Elle tourna doucement mais fermement les talons et prit la route qui la ramènerait à son nouvel appartement. On le lui avait aménagé et préparé dans la journée. On lui avait assuré qu'il y aurait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Et effectivement le ménage avait été fait, les draps changés et le réfrigérateur rempli. Elle commença à se préparer à manger. Mis à part le son du couteau tranchant les aliments, dans son appartement il n'y avait aucun bruit. Par contre dans l'immeuble elle pouvait entendre un brouhaha en sourdine pour son oreille exercée. Elle supposait assez facilement qu'un mari et sa femme se disputaient dans l'appartement de droite et que le couple du dessus avait un bébé. Par contre l'identité du ou des locataires du logement de gauche lui restait mystérieuse. Elle avait seulement entendu provenant de là le son d'objets qu'on déplaçait.

Honuhi jura silencieusement. Très intelligent de faire le plein d'aliments quand on ne laisse aucun plat pour les cuire ! Absolument pas décidée à se laisser mourir de faim elle alla tenter sa chance à l'appartement de gauche. Elle frappa à la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds.

- Bonjour, est-ce que tes parents sont là ?

- Je vis seul, répondit froidement le garçon.

- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter une casserole ?

- Vous n'en avez pas ?

- Bien sûr que si mais je préfère celles de mes voisins.

Le garçon la regarda avec des yeux mi vexés mi rieurs.

- Je viens d'emménager, expliqua t-elle puis lui tendant la main, Inazuma Honuhi.

Il la lui serra.

- Uzumaki Naruto. Entrez, je vais chercher ce que vous voulez.

L'appartement était dans un désordre phénoménal mais pas vraiment étonnant pour un garçon vivant seul. Honuhi remarqua sur la table une boîte surgelée que le garçon devait s'apprêter à réchauffer.

- Tu n'as pas encore mangé ?

- Non, je m'entraînais…

Il sortit fièrement du placard dans lequel il avait plongé pour retrouver la casserole qu'il avait à présent en main.

- Je suis ninja !

- Et est-ce qu'un ninja accepterait de dîner avec moi ? Il faut bien manger pour reprendre des forces lorsque l'on est ninja.

- Vrai de vrai ? Vous m'invitez ?

- Bien sûr.

Naruto se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens. Honuhi avait retrouvé à qui lui faisait penser le garçon.

- Alors tu es ninja ?

Ils étaient attablés dans la cuisine de la jeune femme, dégustant un délicieux Sukiyaki.

- Oui ! Et un des meilleurs !

- Vraiment ? sourit Honuhi. Et qui est ton sensei ?

- Hatake Kakashi. Vous devez le connaître, il est vraiment doué.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

- Et vous que faites-vous ?

- Rien de très précis. Pour l'instant que je suis professeur.

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Konoha ? Ça vous dérange mes questions ?

- Pas du tous, sourit Honuhi malgré tout un peu gênée, je suis venue ici parce que j'y habitais quand j'étais plus jeune.

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit soudainement dans une tristesse infinie que Naruto ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle se reprit rapidement.

- J'ai perdu les liens avec ceux que j'aimais.

- Et…vous les avez retrouvés ?

Honuhi soupira.

- Je crains qu'ils ne soient perdus à jamais.

- Vous savez je pense que rien n'est jamais vraiment perdu. Il suffit de garder espoir.

La kunoichi le regarda étonnée. Ce garçon n'en avait pas l'air mais il était plein de bon sens. Il rayonnait d'innocence et de gentillesse et pourtant elle savait que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui.

- Il se fait tard, remarqua Honuhi, un ninja doit se coucher tôt pour être en forme, non ?

- Oui, l'ermite pervers m'a promis de m'apprendre une nouvelle technique ! Je dois me reposer.

- L'ermite pervers… Tu veux parler du Sannin Jiraiya ?

- Oui, vous le connaissez ?

- C'est tout de même l'un des trois légendaires Sannins.

- Oui mais généralement ceux qui ne sont pas ninjas sont…un peu perdus dans tous ces grades.

Et surtout ne connaissent pas ce genre de surnoms, pensa Naruto.

- Pas moi, mon père était ninja, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Vraiment ? Comment…

- Pas ce soir. Une autre fois peut-être.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Au fait quel est ton plat préféré ?

- Les ramens ! s'exclama le garçon. Pourquoi ?

- Je saurais quoi te cuisiner la prochaine fois.

Le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage du garçon éveillait en Honuhi un sentiment qu'elle avait presque oublié : le simple bonheur de faire plaisir et d'être avec un ami. Naruto n'était peut-être pas un ami, probablement sera-t-il plus comme un petit frère, quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait apporter joie et affection. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû agir ainsi à l'époque mais elle était encore trop jeune. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Naruto regagna son appartement. Honuhi ne savait pas s'il fallait regretter de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était ninja.

Il lui semblait que cela ne lui avait attiré que des ennuis. Ce qu'elle faisait de sa Voie de Ninja à Konoha ne lui convenait pas, c'était trop loin de ses aspirations et des aspirations que son père avait mis en elle. Dès qu'elle avait quitté le village elle avait véritablement pu mettre son ninjutsu au service des gens. Maintenant qu'elle était de retour elle espérait faire de même ici, après tout son père aimait tellement Konoha. Elle aussi avait aimé ce village. Avant la guerre. Avant que la folie et la mort ne s'emparent de ceux qu'elle chérissait et respectait.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Honuhi entra dans la salle de cours en utilisant sa technique de dissimulation. Grâce à son chakra elle modifiait les molécules d'eau de l'air afin de la masquer. On lui avait seulement indiqué la salle de classe et un horaire vague pour ce premier jour. Elle n'avait pour le moment qu'à observer les élèves. Elle reconnu leur professeur, Iruka. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle et comme elle il était Chuunin, à part cela elle ignorait tout de lui. Il ne remarqua pas son entrée, elle avait trop bien perfectionné sa technique au cours de ses quatre ans d'exil.

- Konohamaru !

Le jeune garçon en question continua sa discussion avec sa voisine.

- KONOHAMARU ! cria une nouvelle fois le professeur.

Cette fois-ci, et visiblement de mauvais gré, il daigna lever les yeux vers son professeur.

- Konohamaru, peux-tu me dire ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer ?

- Si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Iruka fusilla du regard le garçon avant que ses yeux ne s'adoucissent subitement. Honuhi avait bien compris le dilemme qui s'était emparé de l'homme. Il ne pouvait réellement en vouloir au petit-fils de celui qui avait sauvé le village. Mais la Konoichi savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Le professeur finit par faire sortir tous les élèves. Lorsque la classe fut vide Honuhi dévoila sa présence au ninja.

- Inazuma ? Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour avoir vu que vous aviez un problème avec ce garçon.

- Ca lui passera.

- Pas si vous continuez à le voir comme l'image vivante de son grand père.

- Le Sandaïme nous a tous sauvé, il a donné…

- Je sais : sa vie pour nous protéger. Mais je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux pour ce Konohamaru que vous ne fassiez aucune différence entre lui et ses camarades.

- De toute façon je n'ai plus cette classe que pour la journée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, la Gondaïme a décidé de me confier des missions sans aucun rapport avec l'éducation.

- Soulagé ?

- Ce n'est pas le mot. Mais il est vrai qu'un peu de changement ne fera pas de mal.

Iruka lui expliqua les différentes techniques que la classe ne connaissait pas et qu'il lui faudrait enseigner, l'emploi du temps et tout un tas de détails néanmoins capital pour le bon fonctionnement de son cours.

Le ninja ne connaissait la jeune femme que de réputation. On la disait douce et chaleureuse mais parfois aussi acérée que la lame d'un kunaï. Mais c'était avant son départ de Konoha. Qui était-elle à présent ? L'hokage avait-elle raison de lui confier l'éducation des enfants ? Il était cependant vrai qu'elle était la personne idéale pour incarner l'image du passé et du futur de Konoha. Mais pour ce qui était du présent le ninja ne pouvait que douter.

- CONCENTRE-TOI !

- MAIS J'ESSAIE !

- TU N'ESSAIS PAS ASSEZ !

Naruto grogna et ferma à nouveau les yeux, tentant de se servir du chakra du démon renard sans utiliser son propre chakra. Le Sannin affirmait que cela l'aiderait à mieux contrôler ses techniques. Soudain le garçon sembla irradier d'un puissant chakra rouge. Naruto sourit.

- Je savais que j'y arriverais ! Je suis le meilleur !

- Faisons une pause, nous reprendrons cet après-midi. Je crois avoir vu deux jolies demoiselles qui se promenaient par là…

- PERVERS !

L'homme s'éloigna, tout à ses pensées pour son prochain livre. Le garçon soupira, qu'avaient donc tous les adultes à ne plus se tenir quand une jolie fille passait ? Naruto se dirigea vers le village. Il ne tarda pas à entendre des explosions. S'approchant discrètement il put observer Sasuke en plein entraînement avec Kakashi. Le jeune Uchiha, ayant échoué dans sa vengeance, ne s'avouait pas vaincu et s'entraînait plus que jamais. De là où il était Naruto pouvait voir la marque d'Orochimaru sur sa nuque. Sasuke forma une sphère de chakra dans sa main, pivotant il la lança directement sur le blond ! Naruto s'écarta vivement, retombant quelques mètres plus loin. De là où il se trouvait auparavant ne subsistait qu'un large cratère calciné.

- TU ES TARÉ ?! TU AURAIS PU ME TUER !

- Peut-être était-ce mon intention ?

- IMBECILE !

Naruto lui lança ses kunaïs mais Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à les éviter. Les deux garçons se fusillaient du regard.

- On se calme, fit leur sensei en levant les yeux de son livre.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent, presque étonnés qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autre à leurs côtés. Kakashi avait sentit que Sasuke était à cran depuis quelques temps. L'échec contre son frère l'avait blessé, encore plus mentalement que physiquement. Le garçon qui n'avait pour seul but de devenir fort pour vaincre Itachi devait prouver, et surtout se prouver, qu'il n'était pas faible.

- Pourquoi avoir arrêté le combat ? s'offusqua Naruto. J'allais lui donner la raclée de sa vie.

- Dans tes rêves Baka !

- La raclée ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez tous les deux mieux à faire.

Le regard du jeune Uchiha se fit plus dur. Oui il avait mieux à faire. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce petit imbécile de Naruto. Naruto qui d'ailleurs souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as baka ?

- Je me disais que j'avais effectivement mieux à faire. Je vais déjeuner !

- Si tu passais moins de temps à manger et plus à t'entraîner tu aurais peut-être une chance de t'améliorer.

- Naruto a raison, intervint Kakashi, il faut se nourrir sainement pour reprendre des forces.

- C'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- Elle ?

- Ma nouvelle voisine. Elle m'a invité à manger hier soir. Elle est très gentille.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Inazuma Honuhi, pourquoi ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce nom. Ainsi elle était de retour. Kakashi n'était pas étonné par cette rencontre. C'est tout à fait ce qu'aurait fait la jeune femme qu'il connaissait. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse Naruto continua :

- Elle a cuisiné un délicieux Sukiyaki Je me suis régalé !

Naruto entreprit de leur raconter en détail son repas de la veille. Les deux possesseurs du sharingan ne purent s'en débarrasser qu'en lui rappelant qu'il était justement l'heure de déjeuner.

Les rues du village étaient pleines de monde. Honuhi avait perdu l'habitude des foules. Mais l'heure du déjeuner approchant chacun se pressait de rentrer chez soi. La kunoichi flânait. Pour l'heure elle n'avait rien de plus urgent à faire. Elle parcourait ces rues qu'elle connaissait si bien, des souvenirs dans tous les coins.

- Honuhi ! Honuhi-chan !

- Maito Gai ? Comment vas-tu ?

Le ninja toujours en vert avec ses gros sourcils s'approcha de la jeune femme. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait il l'avait obstinément appelé Honuhi-chan bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été proches. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était ironique, qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais elle commençait à présent à en douter.

- Bien aux vues des circonstances, répondit-il. Et toi ?

- Ca ne va pas trop mal.

- Je suis désolé…pour tout ce qui est arrivé.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais je sais comment te réconforter Honuhi-chan.

Il lui fit son plus large sourire étincelant et la jeune femme se mit à rire.

- Je préfère quand tu ris Honuhi-chan. Avant tu riais tout le temps.

- Quand la vie s'acharne sur toi, rire semble dérisoire.

- La Honuhi d'autrefois n'aurait jamais dit cela.

- La Honuhi d'autrefois est morte en même temps que Jiro.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Lorsque Naruto rentra chez lui il était déjà tard. Sur le seuil de sa porte se trouvait une boite-repas qu'Honuhi lui avait préparé. Elle lui avait aussi laissé un mot l'informant que s'il finissait tôt le lendemain elle serait heureuse de l'inviter au restaurant. Le Genin doutait qu'il puisse y aller. La nouvelle technique que tentait de lui apprendre l'ermite pervers était particulièrement ardue. Il lui faudrait probablement des heures et des heures d'entraînement avant de la maîtriser. Il s'agissait de créer une large spirale, comme un tornade de chakra, pouvant à la fois attaquer et servir de bouclier. Il avait déjà matérialisé le chakra du démon renard de cette façon mais ça avait été dans le feu de l'action et surtout sous le coup de l'émotion. Il devait à présent, consciemment et calmement faire de même. Et pour l'instant les premiers résultats étaient très décevants.


End file.
